


Waking up

by Kauschi



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauschi/pseuds/Kauschi





	Waking up

Sam slowly opened one eye. The bright sunlight sneaking through the blinds was almost blinding her. She turned her head to look at the clock on the nightstand. Almost 2 pm. Wow. She couldn’t remember when she last slept that long. She yawned. Wait. Something wasn’t right. She looked back at the nightstand. This wasn’t her room. Sam was confused. Then something moved to her left. It was Brooke. Sam felt Brooke snuggling in closer. She froze. What the f…oh...suddenly it dawned on her and a huge smile passed over her face. Right! Brooke started to stir. Sam watched as she slowly woke up. Sleepy Brooke must be the cutest sight ever. She opened her eyes, the light equally blinding her and looked at Sam. A smile appeared on her face.

“Hello”, Sam whispered.


End file.
